A Little Love
by One-Half-of-ONE
Summary: Kaiba comes around to find himself sitting on a curb in the rain. How the heck did he get there, and whats more why is Joey standing alone outside with him, and they're BOTH kids! Is this a dream, or could it be real? Puppyshipping, shota - ish; if it can be considered it, but I'll list it just in case; hinted Puzzleshipping later.


**First one (my sister is making me ;A;) . . . I'm dying right now xD**  
**Anyway I'd like to take this moment of your time to say (o co) . . . . . . . . . . . **  
**I remember almost nothing of the series (e ue), besides season zero, cuz I just finished watching it...**  
**(please dont kill me D{;)  
AND I'm a drawer, not a writer, as you will see :}P**

**Oh, it's kinda ****(eventually will be) -****well I guess you could call it, a shota... (I know bad choice for a first) might not turn out that way though... I might just turn it into fluff**

******So yea, feel free to kill 10min on my crappy fic (e we) and come back and do it again if- i mean when, I update =u=**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (if you can call it one)**

**oOo**

He didn't know where the hell he was, and every time he tried to think his head felt fuzzy and muddled. The only thing he knew was that he was Seto Kaiba, and he was very irritated.

Kaiba sat still waiting till the fog over his mind lifted, and as it cleared a few things unnerved him. One, why the hell was everything so **big**? Looking all around him he got the sense that the buildings shouldn't be looming over him so much. And two, he was in a shitty part of Domino. Alone. Normally that wouldn't have bothered him (except for having to view such a dirty place), he had made a few trips to these parts before, though he couldn't remember why at the moment. He could take care of himself, and he never really ran into any problems, nothing he couldn't handle, but a dull feeling of misplaced terror was welling up in his gut.

Then, like a little lock had been undone, he remembered he could move, and he wobbly stood. Once standing he realized not only was he sitting on the curb of a strangely empty street but it was raining, hard, and he was soaked to the bone. _Why would I be sitting in the rain . . . ?_

Wanting to get out of it he looked around for an overhang, canopy or something. The building behind him looked abandoned, its door missing, but that pang of fear wouldn't let him go in it. _Damn it, when did I become such a baby?_ he thought in irritation, and searching again he happened to find something familiar.

He must have missed it before, but seeing it he couldn't believe his eyes. Across the street, out in the rain with him, was a little boy bouncing a ball, and he had a mop Kaiba could never forget.

_But - there's no way, absolutely no way that's Joey! _For one, he had left him sulking at the mansion, he then recalled; and two, a **BIG** two, was that he was a little kid and he knew very well Joey was no child. _What is going on?!_

Going to run over to him, an urge to stop and look both ways came over him before he could dash out, and he could do nothing but indulge it. He was quickly becoming annoyed with these commanding notions, but feeling his face tense up, he tried to swat it away before he angered the only familiar face - and the only one he could remember, around.

Moving in front of him, up close he could tell it was definitely him, and when he peered up at Kaiba he knew there was no mistaking those hazel eyes. _This has to be a dream, it's the only explanation . . . ._ he thought, and continued to look him over as if that would bring about a more logical reason besides a hallucination or more weird Egyptian voodoo he had had about enough of.

'' Hello?'' the "Joey" said to him, looking completely confused and . . ._ fearful?_ He had stared at him too long, again. The confusion from his lingering gaze he was used to, Joey would always say he never "got him", but fear? Fear! -as though he were some stranger.

'' Very fun-'' he stopped himself. _No, no, it's just a dream, no need to get worked up. Just play along. _'' Hi, Wheeler.''

'' H-how do you know my name?'' the "Joey" was terrified, and began to back away. _Nice, Seto._

'' I, uh, saw it . . . on your ball.'' Thankfully it did have his name, and the "Joey" looked down at it and read, mouthing the words, "WHEELER" in the faded sharpie. That seemed to satisfy him, and he relaxed a little.

'' Oh . . . . well do you wanna play?'' One of those dominating notions came on again, and it took all his might to suppress the need to jump happily at his request and agree. _What the? _He didn't know why he could barely control his actions, but it was pissing him off beyond belief.

'' Ur, no, it's raining. Shouldn't we play inside?'' he said, a little too forcefully, but he couldn't help his irritation from bleeding out. At this "Joey" immediately looked away and shuffled his feet, gripping the ball. _Now what did I do . . ._

'' I can't, dad's not home yet and the door is locked . . .'' Kaiba could only stand in shock. This was one sick dream if he was dreaming about Joey being neglected and abused by his father. He averted his eyes too, feeling like a jerk for asking and a bigger one for imaging about this. It took a few moments before he actually _saw_ that he was looking at his refection in the puddle they were standing in.

He was wearing that dress shirt and blue vest he always wore as a kid before he was forced to wear uniforms and he found his exorbitant fashion sense, or lack of Joey would tell him. Though the brunette knew he loved it when he wore his black outfit and trench coat. But as he regarded his reflection in surprise a feeling of confusion surfaced, and the thought _' Why wouldn't I be?'_

_Wait, what? No of course I wouldn't be! I'm - No I'm . . . 12 years old -!_ Overwhelmed, Kaiba instinctively rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe he was having a mental battle with himself over indisputable facts and _worse_, he was starting to think they were wrong. It felt so real for a moment he thought that he had another person with him, more accurately to say he was _in_ another person: Him. This was a crazy, sick dream.

Coming out of his stupor he noticed the "Joey" was shivering, which made him shiver. _Ok that felt too real for a dream . . ._

'' Uh, well do you live in this building?'' he motioned to the one behind the "blond" and received a head-shake in reply, which coincided with the fact that he recognized this place as Joey's old residence. If it was the case, he knew from a "mini adventure" with Joey that there was a way in.

'' Then we can get in through your window like this one.'' he said definitively, and surprised at this "Joey" looked back up at him. His face lit up for a moment, before falling, and looking worse than before.

'' Yea, but it's to high . . .'' he mumbled, seeming defeated. It was a face Kaiba knew well, and it scared him slightly to know that he must have been perfecting one of the only looks that could pierce his "cold heart" for years.

'' No, if I hoist you, you can reach.''

'' Hoist?'' he gave him a quizzical look. _He's completely a child . . ._

'' Ur, lift you, like a . . . a piggyback ride.''

'' Oh . . . I guess . . .'' Good, he didn't know how much more he could take freezing out here. Dream or not he felt the chill in his bones.

He let "Joey" lead the way up to the second floor and to a window that could only be his. Kaiba walked over to it, and, crouching to make it easier, motioned the kid to climb up. Leaving the ball by the door, he awkwardly tried to get on top of the brunette. Once he was settled on his shoulders Kaiba noticed how inhumanely light the boy was. It disturbed him that he was almost no more than skin and bones, and even more so that he would dream of him like that.

'' Okay, now what?''

'' Hold on for a second.'' He strained to lift the extra weight and, not getting the balance quite right, careened backward a bit. The wild movement caused "Joey" to grip his head and squeeze his legs around his neck, as though that would save him from falling. Kaiba couldn't help finding it incredibly adorable coming from him -_When was he this cute?_, but quickly shooed away the thoughts. This was a dream, Joey was cute but not _that _kind of cute, his actions are a fantasy, and it would never happen.

'' S-sorry.'' 'Joe squeaked once realizing what he had done, and Kaiba just coughed in reply. Mokuba had done that enough, and with more force for such a small, mellow kid, that it didn't phase him anymore, even if it had been so long since he ever carried him.

This time going slow and carefully to not spook him, he moved them right under the window, and he heard the "blond" grip the ledge hastily.

He didn't move and after a moment Kaiba reasoned he was waiting for directions. Or he was still a little scared. Sighing, and making sure not to bark them out, he commanded, '' Now open the window, it's unlocked, then go in, climb down the sink and unlock the door.''

''Okay.'' He heard him struggle with the window, the rain making it stick in the frame, making a suitable hole before painfully stepping on his shoulders and head to crawl in. Stepping back he saw his legs disappear through, and distant crashes floating out while he waited.

Somethings about him worried Kaiba. His eyes weren't as full of life as they should be, they lacked that fire he had come to love, and on top of that he was acting weird. No, he was entirely. He was so passive, so dejected and almost vulnerable, that aside from his appearance Kaiba would never have said they were the same person. It made him, more than anything, want to know why his puppy had changed.

'' Please, it's just a dream, why am I getting so upset about it.'' he said, huffing in annoyance. Hearing a lock sound to his right, and taking the chance to get off the subject, he moved to the opening door.

'' I'm home!'' he couldn't resist saying playfully, donning a smirk. "Joe" looked surprised, but then catching on burst out giggling.

'' Welcome home!'' he said, playing along.

God he was too cute.

* * *

**See? I told you xD  
Bref, feel free to critique (o3o). No one ever wants it, but between you, me, and the fence post, they ****oh so badly ****do~  
Plus, I needs it B}3 And if you see any mistakes, please tell me them too!**


End file.
